Dream Walker
by Black Angel of Destruction
Summary: Hisoka dreams as he always does, but this time instead of his murder, he dreams of a girl that talks to him. He then gets caught up in the fantasy as she slowly convinces him that dreams are better than reality. Pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

Dream Walker

Summary: Hisoka dreams as he always does, but this time instead of his murder, he dreams of a girl that talks to him. He then gets caught up in the fantasy as she slowly convinces him that dreams are better than reality. Pairings undecided.

Disclaimers: Yami no Matsuei does not belong to me, so don't sue! Salamat!

Part 1

The dreams started out the same. The enchanting blood red moon along with the pretty pink sakura tree. Just that this time, he wasn't dressed in the usual yukata, being chased, and being pushed down, he was just strolling along. There was no woman being stabbed and no Muraki to kill him too. It was just him and the sakura tree.

He didn't mind this dream. Now he wasn't haunted. Although this dream was a bit creepy. Maybe Muraki was planning something again. He sighed. No, it was too elaborate for the silver-haired doctor to do it. Besides, he wouldn't find the time.

A while later he heard some rumpling in the area. It was getting closer as if someone was running. He heard heavy breathing. Turning around he saw a woman in her early twenties. She had long black hair but he couldn't see her face because she was bowed down and her face was covered. But when she looked up, he gasped in shock. Her eyes… were pure black.

All she did was give him a smile.

The woman stared at the boy she found on top of the hill. Since he's the only living person, that only meant one thing.

"Is this your dream?" she asked him curiously. He didn't answer. He looked suspiciously at her. "I'm sorry!" she stated bowing. "I picked up some strange call, I didn't know you were some psychic. A strong one too. I just wandered in here."

He was taken back as she approached him and stuck her hand out with a smile. "Hi! My name is Ijya. And you are?" He reluctantly shook her hand.

"I'm Hisoka Kurosaki," he responded.

"You're so lucky. You have a last name." She said while sitting down as a bench appeared next to them. She gestured beside her. "Sit." He sat.

"Who and what are you?" Hisoka asked.

"I'm a dream walker. For some reason I can walk into people's dream. I thought they were my own dreams until my roommate told me I had been in a coma for three days. Then one day, I wandered a lot and I end up anywhere. I've been trying to break into yours for a while."

"What do you mean?" Suspicion was laced in his voice.

"I don't know. Maybe it was because, it was always someone else's? Or maybe it's because you're an empath. I don't know… You wont kick me out will you?" she asked with pleading eyes. Hisoka sighed. It didn't hurt really. At least, maybe she could stop him from getting nightmares like she did tonight. There was one good thing about it.

"Alright fine," Hisoka agreed.

"Yay! Now, wake up now or you'll be late for work!" She stated while making him stand and pushing him down. He felt himself falling into a dark abyss.

The next thing he knew, he was back on his bed and he needed to get to work, fast…

-X-

"Kurosaki-kun, you're late," said the voice of the secretary of JuOhCho, Tatsumi.

"I'm sorry Tatsumi-san, but I haven't been sleeping well and I overslept, it will never happen again," Hisoka said explaining. He wasn't lying really.

"See to it. Since this is a rare occurrence, then I will let it slide. Don't let Tsuzuki-san's habits pass on. You both have a new case. The meeting will be in ten minutes."

-X-

Hisoka could feel himself drifting off. For some reason this meeting was boring and was putting him to sleep. He wondered when Tatsumi was going to get to the point.

_How can you stand this? I'm already bored! _

Hisoka glanced around as he heard the voice. Thinking he was just imagining things, he went back to listening to Tatsumi. But he couldn't deny that statement. Meetings were always dreadful. He could tell by the emotions in the room.

_You'd think he was a teacher. _

Now he knew that he wasn't imagining it. He looked around seeing no one looking around so maybe it was him that was just hearing it. No one seemed like they heard it. Since it was in his mind he figured he'd ask.

_Who's there? _he mentally asked.

_You don't remember me? I visited you last night. _the person responded back.

_Ijya? _

_The one and only. Want me to entertain you? I'll make sure they don't do anything to you. _

_I need to know what we're dealing with. I'll talk to you later. _

_I'll retain it for you. You'll find out later. Besides, they're almost finished. _

_Fine. _

-X-

Hisoka was dreaming. He knew it. After all Ijya was solid before him. She had extraordinary powers to be able to enter dreams and shape them into a reality, or what seems like it.

"What's your favorite scenery Hisoka-kun?" she asked happily. He shrugged at the question.

"I don't know. How about yours?" he asked. He usually wasn't so talkative. But he felt like he could be like himself with her in this false reality.

"I like water, or maybe the sky… Oh, how about this?" when she finished it was a forest with luscious green and colorful flowers. "Isn't it pretty? Your eyes gave me the imagination." Hisoka bristled at the statement. If she saw, she gave no notice.

"Come. Lets have fun!" She stated holding out her hand for him to take. He hesitated but took it anyway. They soon entered the false forest that seemed so real.

But to the outside observers, this was only a cause for worry.

TBC-------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Yes I know a new story! But I couldn't help it. This one wouldn't leave my mind for a while. So I had to write it down and post. But I'm still working on my other stories. So don't fret about them. I'm trying but I'm having major writer's block! Anyways I hope you enjoyed!

Review! NO Flames! C+C accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

Dream Walker

Part 2

Tsuzuki was worried. This was one week straight where Hisoka didn't even wake before he did. Either he was getting used to it, or something was really happening. He had asked Watari to come along and see if Hisoka was alright. When Watari checked, Hisoka was fine, he was just sleeping, over sleeping.

And here again, Hisoka wasn't awake even after he had gotten out of the shower and dressed.

So Tsuzuki waited.

-X-

"Ne, Hisoka-kun, why do you dream of this place all the time?" Ijya asked him curiously gesturing to the scenery of the sakura. Hisoka sighed. It was going to come sooner or later. It wouldn't hurt with telling her as long as she doesn't pity him. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"I always do. It's about the time… I was murdered."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pry. I can see why you don't really like sakura that much."

"It's fine. It's old news to everyone."

"Yes, but I can tell that it still bugs you. I wouldn't want someone haunting me forever. These dreams are deliberate. They were meant to torment you. I'm happy to come here and relieve it from you for a while."

"Why?"

"Because I've had your dream before. It came at me in a rapid succession for a few days till I was able to stop dreaming about it. Don't worry. If you want, I can keep you company when you dream. So you would never have to dream about it again." She offered.

"But what about others? I'm sure their dreams are more disturbing than mine."

"Ah, but they aren't haunted by it everyday as that _man_ lives."

Hisoka was thoughtful.

-X-

It has been two weeks. This was about the tenth day Tsuzuki himself had woken before Hisoka had. So he decided to wait for Hisoka to wake up. He watched the blond sleeping. He pondered on what has been happening. They were already two weeks into this case and they haven't been close to solving it. Hisoka hadn't been any help since he couldn't sense anything. Plus Hisoka didn't remember what they were supposed to be doing.

It was an hour before Hisoka woke up. The blond was surprised to find his partner still in pajamas and looking at him with a serious expression. There was no surprising hugs or any glomping hugs or whatnot. He didn't mean that he didn't like it, but it was just not like Tsuzuki. He grumbled out a 'good morning' before getting up.

"Hisoka, are you alright?" Tsuzuki asked worriedly. Hisoka could feel it.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Hisoka responded. Tsuzuki shrugged.

"You've been sleeping longer than I have. I'm just worried."

"I'm fine. I'll tell you when the shower is done."

-X-

Hisoka felt tired again. It seemed the more he slept, it was still never enough. But he knew that his body was resting, his mind was just very tired. Despite that fact, his shields were very powerful at the moment. Even Tsuzuki's little emotions weren't leaking to him.

_I'm holding them up for you. _

Hisoka almost jumped at the voice, but managed to contain his composure. Ijya was really getting to him. Maybe he should set some ground rules, for the free housing. He took a deep breath. It was for calming him down.

_Thank you. _He responded back instead. He was glad, his shields were much more stronger. When he told her to lower them a bit, she would and immediately put it up for him should he be in too much pain. He was grateful.

Hisoka looked over the files sent to them. There was only a house along with pictures of the rooms. He couldn't get anything from this unless he went there himself. Knowing Tsuzuki, he wouldn't let him. But a job was a job. Since he was with Watari at the moment while Tsuzuki went to get some things, which he planned by bargaining with Tsuzuki about buying sweets. The brown-haired man would spend forever.

"Watari-san, let's go," Hisoka stated. The blond looked in confusion.

"Where? Aren't you going to wait for Tsuzuki?" Watari asked.

"If I did he wouldn't let me. C'mon, lets go to the woman's house."

"Tsuzuki's going to kill me."

"I'll spare you."

They arrived at the woman's house. Hisoka still didn't know who's house they were in since Ijya barely filled him in. But it was a start. She was uncharacteristically silent for a while. Hisoka looked around for a bit. There was nothing amiss. It was a normal house. It had a couch, tables, chairs, etc. There was nothing out of the ordinary. He walked into the rooms seeing if he could get a signature.

None.

Usually something would be left behind, but someone who wanted this person gone was very good at covering both their tracks.

_That man has been here. _Ijya suddenly said to him. This time he wasn't really startled. _Yes, it's faint but he's here. _

_Do you know why? _Hisoka drifted asking her.

_He's looking for us. _

TBC-------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Yeah, it's been awhile. I was thinking of how this story was going to go and I finally found out. Sorry for the shortness. Anyways thanks for your reviews I really appreciate them!

Review! No Flames! C C accepted!


	3. Chapter 3

Dream Walker

Part 3

Muraki usually doesn't let curiosity get the best of him. But this was pretty interesting. Someone was interfering and he didn't like it.

Thus he was going to find out who it is. He flipped through a file he had recently come across.

He was surprised.

-X-

_He's looking for us. _

Hisoka wondered who Ijya was talking about. He didn't have time to think as his body moved on its own. He remembered that since she was kind of living in his head, she could control some bodily functions if he didn't pay attention. He saw through his eyes that he was shuffling through a file cabinet. They were alphabetized, one per letter. But he realized there were two files missing. He could feel Ijya's distress.

_What's wrong? _He asked.

His _file and another are missing. No one is supposed to know. _She stated. She shuffled again and took out a file. _I'm surprised he didn't grab this. _Hisoka glanced through and was shocked.

It had Tsuzuki's name on it.

_Who are you talking about? _Hisoka asked.

_Muraki Kazutaka. _

-X-

Tsuzuki walked around JuOhCho. He couldn't find Tatsumi anywhere. He had to talk to the brunet about this case. It was very peculiar. This case coincidentally started when Hisoka started acting weird. Sometimes he would find Hisoka walking around in the middle of the night. He had followed him one night. Hisoka ended up leading him to a house. It had been the house they were investigating. He had been trying to talk to Hisoka but something always came up and Hisoka was particularly good at hiding it.

After a few more minutes of wandering around, he found Tatsumi in the library. He should've figured, him and Hisoka were kind of alike.

"Tsuzuki?" Tatsumi called out to him. Tsuzuki walked up to him.

"Tatsumi, I need to talk to you. It's about Hisoka. I think something's wrong."

Tatsumi's eyes narrowed.

-X-

_You should be careful, Hisoka. That partner of yours followed me two nights ago. _Ijya stated to him. Hisoka sighed.

_I told you to not let him notice. _He responded. Tsuzuki probably thought something was wrong and would probably tell someone like Tatsumi. Hisoka respected Tatsumi but he wasn't sure if the Kagetsukai actually liked him enough for a co-worker since he could sense that Tatsumi was kind of jealous that he has stayed as Tsuzuki's partner for this long. It was only for a little bit.

_You should also be careful of the Kagetsukai. He's probably going to try to pry me out and probably scold you for putting Tsuzuki-san in danger. Although he'll sugar coat it with saying that you were irresponsible. After all you are consulting with the enemy. _

_What are you talking about Ijya? _

_That house the shinigami are investigating? _

_What about it? _

_It's mine. _

-X-

Tsuzuki contacted Watari and Hisoka to meet him and Tatsumi at the café near their temporary stay. Tsuzuki knew that they knew what he was talking about. They're probably wondering why Tatsumi was coming with him, but they'll explain it. They're probably going to need Tatsumi's help that's why he asked him to come. Hisoka might be in danger again.

-X-

Hisoka walked among the streets heading to the café. Ijya said that to be careful what he said. Tatsumi was going to be there monitoring. She said that they might kill him for this mission. But would they really?

He was so lost in thought he didn't realize that he bumped into someone. He mumbled an 'I'm sorry' before walking past the person. But he was stopped by the grip on his arm. He was going to kindly ask the person to let go, but was taken by surprise by the familiar white coat. He glanced up to see the familiar silver hair and the same grey eyes. _Muraki… _

_Run! _Ijya commanded. Hisoka responded accordingly. He managed to loosen Muraki's grip and ran. He was able to dodge people, mumbling the occasional 'sorry'. He glanced behind him to see that Muraki wasn't following him. But Ijya told him to keep running. She said that he would be safe once he got to the café. She even gave him the energy he needed to keep going because he was starting to feel tired. All of a sudden a hand clamped over his mouth and pulled him in an alley. A hot breath passed his neck.

"Shhh, bouya. It'd be wise if you wouldn't scream or struggle. You know I could take you out. Now, why don't we take a walk. I believe you had to meet at a café." Muraki stated moving his arm around his shoulders and holding him in place. "We're just going to be telling them you can't make it today." They began to walk, Muraki keeping his arm around Hisoka, keeping him close so he wouldn't run off. They made it to the café, but Muraki slowed their pace.

Watari was the first to spot them. He was surprised. "Hisoka." He whispered, but Tsuzuki and Tatsumi heard him and turned around to spot the blond with Muraki, securely in the doctor's grasp.

Muraki just threw them a smirk before walking quickly out of sight. It made the three of them run out but only to see that the doctor had disappeared along with Hisoka.

-X-

Hisoka saw that they were approaching a house, mansion to be precise. When they entered, he was dragged upstairs and then he was placed in a room.

"Don't bother escaping bouya, you can't get out." Muraki stated before shutting the door and locking it. Hisoka knew that he wasn't going to be able to get out.

_I'm sorry. _Ijya said to him.

_It's fine Ijya. Do you know how to get out of here? _Hisoka asked her. She mentally nodded at him.

_If you lend me your body. _

_Fine. _

Ijya felt the shift between them. She looked around the room searching the drawers for some things. Finding them, she quickly went over to the door and started to pick the lock. The door opened after picking it. She quietly opened the door and peeked outside to see if anyone was there or hiding. Sensing no one, she stepped outside and closed the door quietly while locking it. First she had to get the files back. They were important. She had put Hisoka to sleep so he wouldn't sense anything. She had placed tracking signals on the files. She didn't care that Muraki kept his own file, it was the other one she had to get before the good doctor figured out who and what that person was. She followed her instincts and led her to an office. It was neat save for two folders on the desk. She walked up to it making sure there were no 'magical' traps before picking the folder she came for. But something was wrong.

The item she had attached to the file was missing.

That was the most important part. She had to find it. She shuffled through the drawers and cabinets. It wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" came Muraki's voice as he held up a glowing black crystal. Ijya turned around and glared at him.

Muraki wondered how Hisoka managed to escape the room. After all, it was irregular of Hisoka to pick a lock. It was also irregular of Hisoka to have no pupils especially when he hadn't cast any spells. He narrowed his eye at the blond. Something was off, way off. He walked more into the room approaching his captive.

He noticed that the black crystal glowed a black light even more so. He saw that Hisoka was trying to find an escape route. The closer he got, the more Hisoka couldn't respond.

_Hisoka! Wake up! _Ijya switched places with him, waking him up. Realizing where he was and who he was with he froze. He noticed the black glowing crystal. Without realizing it, he lunged after the silver-haired doctor knocking them both to the ground. He was trying to get the crystal. Muraki noticed that Hisoka didn't seem to be himself.

"_Don't give it to him!" _Hisoka stated with a mix of two voices. Muraki quickly pinned the blond to the ground but it knocked him out. Muraki had to admit, he had some trouble subduing the blond. If the file folder was right, then maybe…

Muraki was cut off from his thoughts when he felt the body shift. He was blown back, which was something he didn't expect. The boy should be knocked out. Something was definitely wrong. He stared at the now awake captive. He didn't seem to be himself.

"It's very wrong of you Doctor, to be sneaking into mother's house. She doesn't like it if you steal from her either. Now give it back to me or I'll assure you, the shinigami have one less person to worry about." Hisoka said. Muraki wasn't sure it was him.

"Oh? But a while ago you said to not to give it." Muraki countered in his usual suave voice.

"Mother was just babbling. Now give it."

"Come and get it then bouya."

Before Hisoka could do anything, the door burst open. Two people stumbled inside, Tsuzuki and Tatsumi, it was something the possessed Hisoka didn't want to deal with right now. He relinquished control of the body and it slumped to the floor.

TBC----------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: There's chapter three! I hope it wasn't too long since I updated. Anyways thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! No Flames! C C accepted.


	4. Chapter 4

Dream Walker

Part 4

Tsuzuki and Tatsumi went where the tracking bird managed to land on. Of course the bird only managed to find some big mansion. They both went inside and looked around. They couldn't sense any presence nor could Tatsumi detect any shadows. It was weird, but they decided to quickly search the two floors. They didn't find anything in the first floor so they moved up to the second floor. They heard voices from the door at the end of the hall. Tatsumi tried opening it carefully, but found that it was locked.

They both agreed to tackle it down. When they did, they were too late to prevent Hisoka from falling to the floor.

"Well it seems you saved my life," Muraki stated amused.

"Don't count on it too long," Hisoka suddenly said before jumping towards the silver-haired doctor, grabbing the black crystal from him and soon disappeared. Muraki himself scowled at his carelessness. He glanced at the two shocked shinigami.

"I'm sorry I don't have time to play with you today Tsuzuki-san. It turns out I have a demon and his creator to track down. Good day." Muraki said before disappearing in his own white smoke.

Tsuzuki slammed his fists on the floor. "Dammit!" he yelled out. Tatsumi put a hand on his shoulder.

"We should get going. Watari may know where to find him." He said before they both teleported to meet Watari. They arrived at the motel they were staying at. Watari greeted them in the room. They explained the situation and asked Watari to see if he could track them down since Tatsumi can't even track Hisoka down with his shadows.

The blond immediately went to work. For some reason, it never took long.

"He's at that house we're investigating."

-X-

Ijya found it hard to control this body at the moment. She had been blasted back by another power and thus left her weakened. She did make the last ditch effort and grabbed the black crystal before she teleported back here. She had to get out of this body immediately to gain back her strength. It meant that she had to get back to her own body. Since Hisoka was knocked out by both her and this other being, then she had to manually do it herself. She had teleported back to her house that the shinigami were investigating. They didn't thoroughly search though, lucky for her. She walked down to her office from before and opened the book on the desk. Instead of pages of written language, it had a keypad that needed a security code. Typing it in, the bookshelf opened revealing a secret passage way. She was happy that she was still able to use her own powers even by possessing this body.

A flame was lit from her finger and it lightened the dark corridor.

It was a lengthy walk but it was fine. Ijya quickly typed in another security code and opened the door next to it. She quickly closed it since the shinigami would be able to find it. They didn't know the code anyway. She walked up to her own body lying on the single bed. Lighting the nearby torch, she then stood next to her own body placing her hand on top of her forehead. She could feel her soul ready to give into temptation of being reunited with her own vessel. Feeling the power flowing through, she chanted her spell. She could feel herself slipping through, although it was a little painful, it was fine.

Hisoka's body slumped over hers while she was able to open her eyes again. Feeling the blood now pumping through her veins, she waited a while before sitting up. She began moving her fingers and her toes just to see if she could feel them moving. Once they were able to move freely, she slowly sat up. She still kept the same appearance with her long black hair and black eyes. She glanced down at Hisoka's unconscious form. Perhaps she should make him lay down instead. Of course she was surprised at his light weight and wondered if he had been taking care of himself. Her observations proved otherwise. After placing him in her place she then went to go make preparations. The shinigami would be here soon.

Perhaps, she could play with them a little. After all Enma must've given their chief the order of execution.

-X-

Gushoshin wandered around looking for the three males. Konoe wanted to see them about something important. He didn't know what it was for. Although he wondered why Chief Konoe didn't ask for Hisoka. He spotted the three running in the streets and decided to stop in front of them and they did wondering what he was doing there.

"Konoe wants to see the three of you," Gushoshin said.

"Can't this wait?" Tsuzuki asked since he was worried about Hisoka.

"No, Konoe said to forget the mission and come back later. He has something very important to tell you."

"But what about Hisoka?"

"Konoe only asked for the three of you."

-X-

Konoe couldn't believe what news he had received. He didn't think that Enma would actually do it either but considering he didn't want to lose his best shinigami, Tsuzuki, it had to be done even if the man had to be broken. He sighed. It was time when the three he requested arrived.

"Konoe-kaichou you called for us?" Tatsumi spoke.

"Yes I have received new orders from the top about this case," he began. "You are to retrieve Kurosaki Hisoka and have him detained."

-X-

Hisoka groggily woke wondering what had happened since Muraki had taken him. He vaguely remembered letting Ijya take control and then that was it. He had felt something or someone else push themselves into his mind too. He thought it was Muraki again but it felt different… He looked up at his surroundings, he was in some deep room, he can tell. This place had been warded it seemed to keep his empathy from acting up. He also noticed the seal in the room. He recognized it. That seal was used to keep things in and never let it out. Also, it was to keep things out.

Was this Muraki's doing? He thought to himself. But he knew that Muraki would never put up wards for his empathy.

He heard the door opening hoping that the something coming through wasn't going to hurt him. He saw Ijya coming through the door. He wondered was he dreaming? But he was sure that he was awake. He saw her smile at him and walked up to his side.

"Don't worry, you're safe here. I took us to my place underground."

"How did I…" Hisoka was too dizzy to say anything.

"You're safe here. I'm sure you recognize these wards. They will protect you from Enma and that _man." _

"What… do you mean… Enma?"

"He has ordered you execution when your _friends_ were asked to kill or detain you."

-X-

Muraki examined the house. He knew they were in there. There was a very good protective barrier, but he immediately expelled it. It wasn't that hard. He had made it into the house and looked around searching for where the strongest aura was. He quickly went to the office he first stepped in. He glanced at the hidden door, which wasn't really hidden at the moment. He found the switch under the cover of the book and began to walk down the lit stairway. He found her waiting for him at the door in the end.

"What brings you here doctor?" she asked in a serious tone.

"I was just curious, that is all, Ijya," he responded.

"You know, I would've left this matter alone if you had taken Tsuzuki-san's file instead. What compelled you to take Kurosaki Hisoka's file?"

"If you must know. I sensed a good deal of powerful energy with that one file. I didn't realize it was his until I actually looked through it. I'm surprised though, you listed him as immortal. I guess you'd list it for all shinigami."

"Actually, shinigami aren't immortal. They can die. I'm sure you realized that when Tsuzuki-san tried to kill both you and him. The only reason Hisoka is listed as immortal, it's because he is. When you 'killed' him so to speak, Enma staged his death. Now, thanks to you, Enma wants him detained. Didn't you find it weird that it carried through his 'death'? Normally things like that are cleansed before they become shinigami. After all they don't want curses following them for the rest of their afterlife."

"And how did this come to be?" Muraki was curious, it was something he had been striving for his whole life, how is it that he didn't realize it was that nuisance instead of Tsuzuki?

"Since he was a little boy. Immortality is given not born or forced with. Tsuzuki is a real demon, just one of the nicer kind. Demons aren't immortal, but he did die. Hisoka… he was an exception. I was fighting with a demon on a parallel plane that seemed to intersect where he was housed in. The demon took him hostage, I had no choice but to pierce him with a special arrow. It gave him the immortality and killed the demon in the process. Since then, I've watched over him, his crystal is the dark side of immortality. I'm in charge of him so I have to keep it safe making sure it's separated from him. Thanks to you, he's been exposed the reason I put up this special seal. It's designed to keep enemies out and danger in. And no, I will not indulge you with that arrow."

"Then perhaps I should force you." Muraki got ready to fight.

"You think you can beat me? Don't joke with me. Didn't you realize that the curse you have placed on the boy is gone? I'm sure you feel no connection anymore with him."

Of course Muraki checked realizing that the curse he had placed on the boy had been removed without his knowledge.

"The process was slow but I managed to do it where as Enma could not." Ijya paused as she heard a noise coming from above ground. "Looks like the shinigami are here. I will dispose of them. In the meantime why don't you amuse yourself? If you can break this barrier keeping Hisoka in then I will indulge you with the special arrow after you beat his dark side." With that said she disappeared after throwing the dark crystal inside.

Muraki was left to watch with amazement as Hisoka woke from his slumber, smash the crystal into small pieces, and devoured it. He continued watching as Hisoka was surrounded by some black ribbons of power that soon exploded.

-X-

The shinigami trio found Hisoka standing on top of the house. His back was to them. He was dressed with a black long-sleeved, pants, and a cape that cascaded down his back. All in all, he looked like some regal vampire or something.

"Don't bother explaining. I know why you're here," Hisoka said turning to face them. But they noticed instead of the green eyes, it was completely black. "Tell Enma that he can't do anything now. It has already started." He finished outstretching his hands and then falling backwards. Before the three of them could go after him, a huge wave of dark energy shot straight up to the sky, destroying the house with it. The three of them were relived they made it in time before being blown back thanks to Tatsumi. They saw Hisoka standing in the middle of a glowing circle of a seal, while the black energy was see-through. He was dressed the way they saw him on the roof.

They also noticed Muraki standing there too, although away from the seal surrounding the blond.

"Hisoka…" Tsuzuki whispered in worry.

"Thank you all for coming!" cried a woman's voice. They saw her walking towards them from behind. They knew her, she was the woman they were investigating. "You are about to witness the beginning."

Her eyes glowed while a symbol on her forehead appeared releasing a black fog that surrounded her. When it cleared she was in a similar fashion as Hisoka except for the markings across the top of her chest that was revealed by the v-neck shirt. She then turned to Hisoka and held out her hand to him, which he took as he stepped out of the circle.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki called out to the blond.

But all Hisoka did was look in his direction with a blank stare as if he didn't realize it was Tsuzuki himself.

"Oh man this is bad…" Watari suddenly said close to a panic. Tatsumi looked at him.

"What do you mean?" the secretary asked with caution. If Watari panicked in a situation like this, he knew that something bad was going to happen.

"I got an anonymous tip about immortals. I read on it. Apparently immortality is given and Hisoka was on a receiving end by accident or something. His appearance is probably a result of the black crystal that their giver gives to them," Watari explained.

"And that means?"

"We're so screwed if he decides to destroy us."

TBC--

BLK Angel of Destruction: Sorry for the very late update! I hope no one is really tired of this yet. Anyways, this story is almost finished. Probably a couple more chapters or so before it's done. I intended this to be a shorter story with a bit more chapters. Anyways thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


	5. Chapter 5

Dream Walker

Part 5

Hisoka found it peaceful in this dreamscape. The green hills along with the nice warm breeze kept him at peace. He couldn't feel anything but his own emotions and no one else's. It was as if flying to the sky, farther away from the emotions of other people. Only here there was really no one but him. It might be exciting to be what he was, but to him it was annoying and hurtful. It was not all that great. Any escape from others was heaven to him.

It was a private place.

He then felt a presence approaching him. He slightly turned his head to find Ijya walking up to him. He gave her a slight smile as she sat next to him.

"Do you like this place?" she asked him.

"Yes," he answered truthfully. He couldn't help himself. This place was doing something to him.

"Do you not want to go back?"

"Not really."

She pulled him to her and embraced him as if a mother would to her child.

"Don't worry," she said, "I will protect you from being taken from your peaceful place."

-X-

Tatsumi was quickly pondering what Watari had meant. At the same time, he was thinking of how were they going to go about this situation. If what Watari had said is true, then they had two immortals to deal with. From what he had heard from the past, it was not good dealing with only one and if Watari was correct, they were dealing with two fighting along with a crazed immortality-obsessed freak.

He noticed the woman whisper something to Hisoka before he disappeared.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki yelled out his partner's name.

"Don't worry about him Tsuzuki-san. He's already been long gone before you can really do anything. I will not have Enma destroy him," Ijya said, noting Tsuzuki's shocked face, "Ah, so you didn't know. You're chief didn't tell you that Enma was planning to have him purged?"

"What are you talking about?" Tsuzuki demanded.

"Enma may be a nice god but he is cruel too. After all, we can't have abominations called immortals inhabiting the world now do we?" She said before raising both her hands.

The winds soon picked up as the air had gotten cooler. The sky was beginning to grow darker as the clouds began to form. She then looked at them calmly.

"Tell Enma, if he wishes for the world to see another sunlight, he will stop pursuing us."

With that she disappeared.

-X-

Hisoka glanced at the scenery below him. He was sitting on top of a tall, shaded tree overlooking the grounds. He wondered if Mother was coming back for him. Although his mind did drift over to the purple-eyed man. Hisoka didn't know him, but that shinigami surely did. Surely he would've remembered someone like that. It was unnatural for any mortal to have purple eyes. Perhaps he should ask Mother.

As that thought passed by, she appeared right next to him. He glanced at her briefly and acknowledged her with a nod.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him.

"Nothing, mother." He answered.

"You must be thinking about that man, are you not?" she took his silence as a yes. "Do not worry about him. He's there to take you back to Enma and have you purged. I will not let that happen to you." she said pulling him into her arms. "Come, we still have some things to take care of."

-X-

Enma watched as Chijou turned into a temporary nightscape. He didn't know it was Ijya, the mother of all immortals, was the one that sired Kurosaki. If he had known he wouldn't have pushed for this. Now he knew he had to make sure that they find them and protected them from the madman Kazutaka Muraki himself. He knew the wayward doctor was after whatever gift she could give. Kurosaki was just an accident and she had to take care of him.

He wondered if forgetting your mortal life was part of the process?

-X-

Muraki glanced at the tall business building. He wondered why his senses led him here of all places. He would've thought that it would be another house, but a corporation? Especially this one. Looking at the name of the corporation he chuckled to himself. He should have figured. Muraki decided to walk away intending to return during the evening.

He didn't notice the emerald eyes watch him leave.

-X-

"Tatsumi, you don't think…" Tsuzuki trailed off. Tatsumi knew what he was thinking.

"I'm not sure Tsuzuki-san. Enma-daioh just changed his request. I hope we're not too late to save Kurosaki-kun," Tatsumi responded.

-X-

Muraki looked at the tall building with his single silver eye. He had already prepared his entrance and escape route. He quickly swept through the front and inside the building. He noted that there were no guards for some reason. He was suspicious but brushed it off. He quietly walked over to the stairs. Everything was semi-lighted as if leading him somewhere. He decided to humor whoever it was.

Muraki found himself in a dark room lit up only by candles. He smiled at the obvious set up.

"You know, you didn't have to set this up to greet me. Although I am flattered," Muraki said turning around to face the immortal woman. She just gave him a smile.

"I know. I assumed you came here to make a deal. Please have a seat," Ijya said gesturing to the table seating for two. Muraki took the offer and sat. He took a sip of the wine provided before smiling.

"So what do you propose?" Muraki asked.

"If you can pass my test doctor, I'll grant your wish. The gift of immortality."

Muraki contemplated that proposal.

"When will I know of this test?" he asked.

"Just be ready. You'll know. You're excused."

Muraki swiftly took his leave. He had to wait for his chance, but he knew that she might make it impossible for him.

As soon as Muraki was out of the building, Ijya spoke to the shadows, "Follow him. If he isn't defeated in ten minutes, give him this." She held up a white crystal in her hands. It disappeared within seconds.

-X-

Tsuzuki, Tatsumi, and Watari were searching. They really had no idea where to start besides the city that was given to them by Konoe. They were in Tokyo was all that was given to them. No one had seen them so it was possible they were hiding on a different plane or something. It was night time without anyone really going through the streets, which was pretty odd. Usually they would spot some stray either going home or on the way in a car. The streets were too quiet.

It was then that they sensed it. It was a familiar aura but very powerful.

The three of them headed towards the source and were surprised at the scene. They saw Hisoka standing, facing them with Muraki running around dodging whip like black energy. The three stood in shock.

Tsuzuki's purple eyes looked in fear and amazement. He then glanced at the source of it all.

Hisoka.

Their eyes locked. Green into violet, violet into green.

-X-

Hisoka just watched uncaring as the mad doctor ran around like he was being hunted. He didn't understand why it gave him such a good feeling. Like the doctor is getting what he deserves. He had to make sure that the barrier he placed was doing well. It was then that he felt three intruders who were very familiar to him. He noticed that they were the three shinigamis that said that knew him.

Then he locked onto those purple eyes. They captivated him and those emotions swirling through those endless violet pools. He just could not look away.

Hisoka quickly ducked out just in time to miss the oncoming slash intended for his head. He then focused on Muraki.

"Come on boy, do not make it easy. It won't be fun killing you so quickly." Muraki stated with a sinister look.

Hisoka only glanced at him indifferently. He only stood there facing the silver-haired man.

"It seems I have to. Two minutes." Hisoka stated.

Muraki growled in annoyance before launching an attack of his own. He summoned another monster green scales with five extra heads and one main body. Hisoka just looked at it indifferently. He could sense this monster's level of power. He guessed that he could make it seem like the other had the advantage. Hisoka just dodged the head that struck first and the next one. He was being chased around while Muraki just stood there smirking.

He didn't notice the smirk that made it across his opponents face.

Muraki's vision darkened and he soon fell to the ground. It was then that the timer had hit zero.

Hisoka stood over the doctor's unconscious figure. His mother told him that he couldn't kill mortals for it was against the rules, but he could only render them unconscious.

"Looks like I win doctor. Now it's time for your end of the bargain. You're very fortunate to be unconscious for this part." When he was finished he stood up ready to leave the body behind. "There, now you are nothing but an ordinary human."

-X-

Ijya smiled as Hisoka appeared in the room. She knew it was a success. An immortal has never been defeated before, especially one that has received their immortality from her. Ijya took the crystal from him.

"I assume that the mission was a success?" she spoke. He just nodded in response. "I also know that that man was there. Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"What man, Mother?" he asked. She chuckled.

"Nothing child, nothing. Sleep tonight. Tomorrow we go talk with Enma."

-X-

Enma was not expecting this. He watched as the Queen of Immortals approached him along with Hisoka. He was surprised as she put her hand up to Hisoka's face and he soon dropped into her arms as she caught him. Ijya lied him down on the floor in front of Enma. Her cold eyes stared into his, making him fear a little a bit.

"I have done as you asked Enma. That _man_ will not bother your favorite employee any longer. Now you will not exterminate my offspring anymore. He has no memory of Muraki Kazutaka nor does he have that lingering curse mark. As of now Muraki Kazutaka is an ordinary human with no abilities nor will he gain them back. I have done you plenty of favors Enma, the least you could do is try and keep them from finding out."

"I… I…" Enma began but she held up her hand to silence him.

"Hisoka has no memory. He can start over but he does recognize me as his mother. That is all. To him, he has lived his whole life with me and has never had any of those events. It also means he has no recollection of this Tsuzuki of yours either. So as my request to you is to… take care of him or I will be back to _visit_." With that she snapped her fingers and they disappeared in a swirl of grey. Enma sighed. At least she did not yell at him.

-X-

Watari briefly glanced at Tsuzuki in the break room. The brown-haired shinigami had been down in the dumps since this whole fiasco with the immortal woman who had taken Hisoka away from them. The dark skies in Chijou were cleared as soon as Enma specifically called off the search for Hisoka. Even if it was called off they all still looked. They did not end up with anything, not even any information about the immortal woman. Plus nothing even on the immortals. Watari sighed, he could not stand to see Tsuzuki like this. Standing up, he left Tatsumi to deal with it. He went to walk back to his lab, but paused as he heard someone in the infirmary room. Watari recalled that there was no one he saw recently. Perhaps it was an intruder? He approached the door as quietly as he can and turned the knob slowly. He quickly opened the door and gasped as he found Hisoka laying peacefully on one of the beds. He also so the immortal woman running her hands through his hair, but it was too late, she already saw him. She gave him a smile and a gust of strong wind blew his way, making him shield his eyes.

_Take care of my son…_ The wind seemed to whisper. When it all stopped she was gone and Hisoka still lied their peacefully sleeping as if nothing ever happened. Watari went up to Hisoka's side and noticed that the kid was still okay and in good condition. Before he could leave, green eyes were opened and stared at his own.

-X-

It has been a year since Hisoka started his new life with different memories and his partnership with Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki hated to admit it, but he liked this new Hisoka, not that the one before wasn't good, but he was less moody and less depressing. It made Hisoka even cuter.

"Baka!" Tsuzuki pouted as a file hit him on the head. The attitude still did not change. Hisoka still called him an idiot and scolded him for slacking on the job.

"You're so mean Soka-chan." Tsuzuki stated with his puppy eyes. Hisoka just sighed before muttering something incoherent.

"Hurry up, we are going to be late for the meeting. Konoe-kaichou won't forgive you this time and I can't save you either." Hisoka said grabbing the older man by the ear and dragging him out of their office. Before they could open the door, it opened and Tsuzuki found his partner being glomped by a woman, who looked very familiar. Glancing at her he realized who she was. Before he could say something Hisoka spoke.

"Mother… I can't breathe!" Hisoka exclaimed and the woman let go of him.

Tsuzuki noticed her clothing, instead of the white dress she wore last time they saw her which was a year ago, and she was now wearing a dark ensemble. She had skin-fitting black pants, black shirt, and a long dark trench coat. Konoe filled them in on what happened with the whole fiasco a year ago. Tsuzuki was kind of glad for what she had done for Hisoka and for all of them. They were Muraki free and Hisoka was nightmare free for the year. The only thing was that he had to be friends with Hisoka again, which he did not mind. The other thing was that he could not hide his emotions anymore. Hisoka was literally magically stronger than he was although he did not know it yet.

"What are you doing here?" Hisoka asked the question of the day. Tsuzuki hoped that she was not here to take Hisoka away again. Ijya chuckled.

"Well I'm here because the demons from the arctic are targeting here. Being chief of the arctic shinigami, I believe I have a right to request some help from my little boy and his partner, ne?" Ijya explained and letting Hisoka in the meeting room first. She glanced at Tsuzuki and gave him a smirk.

Tsuzuki hoped nothing bad will happen this time around.

OWARI!

BLK Angel of Destruction: Yes I know lame ending, but I had to finish it. So here it is. Sorry! For the very long wait for an update. Hope you did not forget about this yet! If you did sorry… Anyways I thank you all for your reviews and for bothering to read this. I appreciate them.

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


End file.
